One Hot Couple
by hayley18
Summary: Jez/Morgead AU one shots. Based off of prompts and my own ideas. Obviously full of cute fluff
1. Fire Alarm

**Based on prompt: "Someone needs to write a 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' AU" by iggycat on tumblr.**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Jezebel almost fell out of bed. Disoriented, she looked around. Everything was dark. The only light in the room came from the windows, where a bright, waxing gibbous shone high in the sky. Jez groaned. Why _why_ she being awakened in the middle of the night?

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Oh. The fire alarm. Groaning again, she sprang to life, throwing a sweater on herself before fleeing the apartment building.

The late fall air nipped at her exposed skin. November was Jez's least favorite month. She hated Thanksgiving (not the food, just the family she was forced to dine with), loathed pumpkin-flavored anything, and it was only last November that her long-time boyfriend, Pierce, had ditched her for her arch nemesis, Lily Redfern.

These thoughts seemed to make her colder. She bundled her sweater tighter and let her loose red curls hid her face from the chill.

Looking around, Jez noticed her crazy cat-lady neighbor, Grandma Harman ("I _insist_ that you think of me as your grandmother!"), the boy who lived above her and had loud raucous sex with several women over the course of the week (she thought his name was Art... _no, Ash!_ ), and several other familiar faces. Then she spotted him in the crowd.

He had a mess of black hair that was styled in a way that made Jez wonder if he could see. He brushed it to one side of his face and Jez noticed his brilliant green eyes, shining in the moonlight. Looking past his strong jaw line, Jez noticed that he was only in his boxers. She stifled a laugh. She wanted to make fun of him, but secretly she found it adorable. As she thought this, he hugged himself and began to jump up and down.

"Hey," she said casually. "It looks like you might need this more than me." She handed him her sweater. It was small to fit her slight frame and a light, feminine blue to bring out her dazzlingly blue eyes, but he looked like he was in need of it.

He looked over at her with a small grin. "No, I'm fine," she replied. "Thanks though."

"You're not fine," Jez insisted. "You're practically blue."

He gave her a sideways look. "Checking me out, huh?"

Jez turned red. "Do you try this trick on all the ladies? Sneak into apartment buildings at 3 AM in nothing but your boxers, then pull some fire alarms?" she countered, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

"I haven't yet, but it seems like a good idea," he said, chuckling a bit. Jez took this opportunity to drape the sweater over his shoulders. He huffed in protest, but didn't take it out. "How chivalrous of you."

Jez just shrugged. "M'lady," she teased, pretending to tip a fedora. The two of them smiled brightly at each other. After a moment, neither knew what to say anymore, so they turned their attention back to the building. Nothing exceptional was happening; The firefighters weren't even at the scene yet. While Jez yearned for her cozy, warm bed and central heating, she was glad that she had been able to meet...what was his name?

She turned to ask him, but he was gone. She looked frantically for him before she realized how uncool that was. She shook herself and then began to nonchalantly glance here and there, searching for the blue of her sweater or a spot of dark, untidy hair. She saw neither and figured that he had simply gone off to a late-night coffeehouse or maybe a bar. She knew that she wasn't interesting enough to hang out with while their building was on fire, but she thought that he was flirting with her earlier. She shrugged, hoping that he would eventually return the sweater.

While they waited for the all-clear to go back inside, Jez milled about, catching up with Grandma Harman, rolling her eyes at the extreme amounts of PDA that the new Mr. and Mrs. Rasmussen were displaying, and berating Ash about the time, two nights earlier, he had made such a ruckus with his new girlfriend that one of her lamps had fallen and broke. While she chatted, she discreetly began asking the others about this mysterious boy with her favorite sweater.

"Oh, yes," Grandma Harman said. "Yes, I've seen him around. He's cute. You and him should date. _Oh,_ I _love_ playing matchmaker!"

"But what's his name?" Jez asked. "What floor is he on?"

Grandma Harman frowned. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure. But he's been here a long time. I remember seeing his mother in my younger years. She was beautiful, too. Ah, what a pity. I think that you _could_ knock down all the doors in the place but with a Super like Hunter Redfern..." She trailed off, and Jez cringed. Everyone hated their Super, Hunter. He was the father of Lily and a real hard-ass. He was cheap, mean, and lazy. Jez absolutely despised him.

When she later asked Ash about the boy, he grinned wildly. "Why are you worried about him?" he purred. "You and me - we should get together some time. Maybe then you would stop complaining so much about the noise." Jez gagged and left. She couldn't stand even being _near_ that idiot.

What seemed like hours later, everyone was given the OK to go back inside. Children and adults alike rubbed their tired eyes and Jez thanked whatever God or Goddess there was that tomorrow was a Sunday. She could sleep in and stalk the boy- er...watch Netflix.

She hit her pillow like a ton of bricks and lay there until the sun was high in the sky the next day. When she awoke, she was groggy and the night before seemed like a dream. She was almost sure that it hadn't been real. That is, until she went outside to grab the paper and found her sweater hanging on her doorknob with a note pinned into it. Intrigued, she reached for the note.

 _To the owner of this fine sweater,_

 _Thank you for your kindness. Really. I probably would have frozen to death if not for you. So..._ _we should get coffee_ _would you like to meet me_ _here's that sweater back._

 _Thanks._

 _I don't really know what else to say. Sorry I'm so bad at these kinds of things._ _Maybe we should meet over dinner and talk about it_ _. Hope to see you around._

 _-Morgead, 5F_

Jez smiled to herself. Her face was red and she bit her lip to stop her laughter.

Then, she realized he was _only a floor away._ Here she was, standing in the doorway of her room, _6F_ , and he had always been there, right below her. Without thinking, she scribbled a note back to him and attached it to a takeout menu. Sprinting down the stairs, she shoved the menu under his door, knocked, then sprinted back up the stairs. She grinned the whole time. It all felt so... _middle-school._ But it was fun.

Morgead heard the knock and thanked God that he had just put on a shirt. He couldn't deal with the embarrassment of being practically naked in front of his apartment building again, like last night. He had even snuck over to his friend, Val's, apartment so he wouldn't have to stay out in the cold. He had ended up sleeping on the couch and had only returned fifteen minutes before, giving him enough time to talk to the apartment building gossip, Lupe Acevedo, about the redhead he had met last night and find out where she lived.

He was pretty smug about his plan to plant a note. While the note had come off as awkward and a little conflicted, it mirrored his feelings for this girl at the moment. This girl with the blue eyes and cute, fuzzy bunny slippers and her witty comebacks that made Morgead kind of crazy but also kind of interested. This girl...he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her before. He had lived here since he was a kid. Surely he would've noticed her moving in or sharing an elevator with her or holding the door open for her on a rainy day with an umbrella in one hand and a smile on his face...

But he didn't. So now that he had, he wanted to make up for lost time.

He opened the front door and was surprised when no one was there. He felt a little sad that the girl wasn't there, red hair aflame, blue eyes shining with laughter. Slowly closing the door, he slipped suddenly. His hands flew into the air and caught on the top of the door. He balanced himself and noticed the takeout menu on the floor. When he picked it up, a note fell out.

 _To Morgead,_

 _My place. Tonight. Choose wisely from the menu. I don't cook._

 _-Jez_

 _P.S. I'll supply coffee if you promise not to be an idiot._

Morgead felt himself laugh a little. "You're the idiot...idiot," he said both to himself and to the redheaded girl just a floor away from him.


	2. Pizza

**Character A is a pizza delivery woman and Character B orders a pizza. He keeps ordering pizza in hopes of seeing her again. Prompt by fanficy-prompts on tumblr**

 _Ding dong_

Morgead sat up. "It took them long enough," he grumbled, grabbing twenty dollars from the ratty table next to the ratty couch in his ratty apartment. He mussed up his hair one last time and readjusted his boxers-and-dirty-tee-shirt combo before opening the door.

In front of him stood a blue-eyed, red-haired goddess with the hips of Shakira and the expression of an angry lioness. She held a pizza box in her hand. Morgead couldn't help but think that she even looked good in the stupid uniform the pizza company made her wear.

"Are you Morgead?" she asked with a bored tone. Her blue eyes darted behind him as if to sneak a look into his apartment. He moved ever-so-slightly to block this beautiful women's view into the ugliest apartment in New York City.

"Y-yeah, I am," he stuttered. Inwardly, he shook himself for acting like an idiot. He had to play it cool. He didn't want to seem desperate. She probably had tons of guys hitting on her all day. He didn't want to be thrown into that pack of losers. He had to play hard to get. "Who's asking?"

She deadpanned. "The girl who drove here in excessive traffic in order to see you in your dirtiest boxers, it seems." She handed him the pizza. "Seriously, I have like four other places to be right now."

Morgead faltered. He wanted her here longer. "Wait! I have to pay you!"

The pizza girl held out her hand. "That's the whole reason I'm here, kid," she said, obviously bored of him.

He wanted her to like him. But he wasn't anything special. Like, he had a nice body for a guy and could be funny when he wasn't so overwhelmed by goddesses and pizzas. Tonight he was off his game. He handed her the twenty and, as she walked away, knew that tomorrow he would be more prepared.

 _Ding dong_

Morgead sprang from the newly cleaned and Febreezed couch and re-straightened his tie. He had borrowed a suit from his friend. It was a little too big and choked him a little too tight. Also, he wasn't completely sure how to tie a tie.

But it would have to do, he thought. Because the pizza girl is waiting just outside the door for me to confess my love to her.

He opened his door wide so that she would be able to see his newly cleaned (and slightly refurbished) apartment.

"You Morgead?" asked the pizza man whose beer belly stuck out underneath his uniform shirt. He held the pizza with one hand and flicked a booger off of his pointer finger with the other. Morgead almost vomited.

"Where's the girl?" Morgead asked.

"Huh?" replied the disgusting delivery man.

Morgead looked around the man as if the pizza girl was hiding. "The girl," Morgead clarified. "The one with the red hair and the pizza."

Smooth, he thought.

Pizza guy shrugged and held his hand out for money. Morgead reluctantly paid him and took the pizza, thinking about the whole other pizza that he still had from the night before, silently freezing in his freezer. If he had more friends, he'd throw a pizza party.

 _Ding dong_

 _Ding dong_

 _Ding dong_

 _Ding dong_

The pizzas began to pile on top of the television as Morgead became more frantic. He had dressed in several different ways - suits and ties, pajamas, shirtless, t-shirt and boxer combo again. And nothing. She had not shown up again. He was starting to doubt that she would ever come back.

But it's not like he was going to _give up._ Giving up is for losers and pansies and Morgead was anything but a loser or a pansy (no matter that his obsession said otherwise).

He would keep trying until he got her.

Even if he spent three hundred dollars just on pizza.

He winced as he opened his wallet. _Three hundred dollars?_ he asked himself. This girl wasn't worth going _broke_ over.

He had two more twenties and an apartment full of pizzas. He knew what he had to do.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone with conviction. "I would like to order a pizza. If you could please send the girl with the red hair and blue eyes, it would be appreciated. I know that I have asked this in the past, but you have still not sent her. It has been a whole week. She _has_ to work some time." He listened to the chatter on the other end and hung up with determination running through his veins.

 _Ding dong_

Flattening his band tee to his chest, he strode to the door like a politician strides to the podium - strong, full of conviction, and unwavering. He opened the door wide.

"Oh," said the bored voice. "It's you again."


	3. Red String (Not AU)

**Not quite an AU. I read about the red string of fate somewhere and thought that it was such an adorable idea that I wanted to write a little bit about it at some point. Recently, I stumbled back upon the bookmarked page and was inspired again, but didn't know how I wanted to use it. When I got some good feedback from my other Jez/Morgead stories, I decided to use it here! So enjoy! It's a little long haha sorrys**

It was the heat of battle. Literally, _the heat_. Fire raged all around the Circle Daybreakers, who fought several of the Circle Midnighters. Ash and Keller were engaged in a fiery battle with a dragon. Poppy, James, and Galen fought a group of witches and vampires. Several of their team had fallen, and yet Jez and Morgead still fought with extreme vigor.

"Morgead," Jez breathed, signaling to him. He heard her whisper through the roar of the fire and the Night Worlders. Rushing to her, they stood back-to-back, facing a horde of about ten other vampires. Morgead was terrified, but feeling the warmth of Jez behind him made him gain his courage.

"Jez," he said, not daring to take his eyes off of the crowd who was slowly closing in. "Jez, I want you to finish this."

"I can't," she trembled. "I don't have enough power yet." Morgead dodged a vampire's leap, grabbing his torso mid-air and catapulting him into the flames. He heard a deep, throaty hiss. Two others attacked at the same time, but Morgead dodged them easily. He was a skilled fighter. His years of practice with Jez had paid off during this apocalypse, he thought with a dark smile.

Jez was in defense mode, too, dodging attacks to her left and her right. One female vampire went for a kick to the ribs, but Jez grabbed her foot and swung her into another oncoming vamp. The two of them fell together, entangled. When they popped up, Jez took their momentary weakness to stake them.

"Jezebel," Morgead begged, blocking his face from a well-placed punch. With a lunge, he staked the vampire, leaped over his fallen corpse and air-attacked a second vampire. The vamp was surprised, but rolled out of the way. Morgead grabbed his shirt, pulling him into an awaiting stake. With his half gone, Morgead turned to help Jez, but saw that she was also victorious.

"Morgead," she said, slamming into him. "I can't do it on this sort of scale. I don't have that kind of power."

Morgead shook his head, enveloping her in a hug. "You do, Jez," he insisted.

"I need you with me when I do it," she explained. "I'm not as powerful when I'm away from you."

Morgead chuckled. It was such a lie. Jez was so powerful, no matter his presence. "Jezebel, don't you lie to me," he said. "You heard Thierry. You have to get to the highest point that you can and just unleash it. Can you do that?"

Jez nodded, her red mane as bright as the dancing flames around them.

"Good," he said. He pointed to a tall, black building nearby. Some flames licked out of the windows, but Morgead was sure that Jez could survive it. Although she had forsaken her vampire powers, he was positive that she could still withstand anything she put her mind too. She was still the most stubborn person he knew, after all.

Jez pulled away from the hug and reached up to kiss his lips. "I-if I don't make it back-" Morgead stopped her.

"Jezebel Redfern, don't you talk like that," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped at them furiously. He didn't cry.

Jez reached up and wiped a loose tear from his cheek. "Can't you come with me?" she asked.

Morgead shook his head and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red string. He held out his hand and Jez clasped her own to his. He took one of her pointer finger and began to tie the red thread to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I once read about this thing called the red string of fate," he explained, making a bunny-ear knot. "It said that the two people connected by the thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The cord could stretch and tangle, but it could never break. It's sort of like the soulmate principle."

"Why are you giving this to me now?" Jez examined her finger, a lump in her throat.

"Because I want you to know that, no matter what, I will find you," Morgead said with such determination that Jez was forced to look into his searing green eyes. "It doesn't matter if I burn or you burn or _this whole fucking city burns_ – I. Will. Find. You."

Jez collapsed into him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you," she said, her tears leaking onto his shirt. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he replied. "Now, go."

"Morgead-"

"I love you," he said, breaking the hug. "Now go save the world." He smiled sadly. Jez bit her lip and turned around. She wanted the (probably) last memory of him to be a smiling one. He smiled so little that it was special when he did.

She made her way to the burning building.

Morgead heaved another vampire into the fire. He felt a stab on his ankle and cursed. A snake slithered on the ground around his feet. Skillfully, he stepped on its head, applying pressure until he heard a skull-splitting crack. Thankfully, he was impervious to snake venom, but he knew that his human and witch friends were not.

He looked around the hazy, fiery wasteland and wondered how his friends were faring. It was hard to see five feet in front of him, much less at his friends who were Goddess-Knows-Where.

But suddenly the red flames turned blue. Morgead felt a cool breeze wash over him and he collapsed backwards.

"Jez." He breathed a sigh of relief. She had caught up with the other Wild Powers. They had unleashed their power, decimating all that stood against them.

When the smoke cleared, Morgead stood up, slightly dazed. All around him was rubble. Blinking the smoke from his eyes, he looked around. Some Daybreakers laid on the ground, some were standing like him. All looked dazed.

"She did it," Quinn said to Morgead. "They all did it."

And there the Daybreakers stood, in the rubble and ash from the fallen buildings, watching the fires around them slowly fizzle out. The Midnighters who fought them were gone, as were the dragons. They had literally stopped the apocalypse.

"We have to find them," Morgead said grimly, a sinking feeling in his chest. It was all too perfect.

Maggie was by his side. She too was the soulmate of a Wild Power. Sometimes Morgead forgot that she had to go through the same trials and tribulations as him. She had to deal with the late-night crushed self-esteem, the adoring people who were sure that their significant other was the only hope, the long stretches of time when the Wild Powers had to go on retreat and train. It was hard to be connected so closely with someone so powerful. In that moment, Delos and Morgead were thinking the same thing.

The group took off at a run, Morgead and Maggie sprinting ahead. Morgead felt the cord that connected him to Jez and pulled, letting it lead him to her. Maggie was right at his heels, not quite able to keep up with his vampire speed. But she ran ferociously, an animal desire to protect one's mate present within her at the moment.

The string didn't lead to the building as Morgead thought it would. Instead, it led a little bit out of the city. Buildings were further apart and shorter. Morgead wondered why they had betrayed Thierry's orders. He had specifically told them to go to the highest point.

But then he saw it and smiled. It had to be Jez's idea.

A telephone tower stood high only 100 yards east of them, higher than the burning building. It was easy to climb. It had arms poking out of its sides like branches out of a tree.

Morgead took a running leap and landed about ten feet up. Maggie couldn't do the same with her human ability. She started from the bottom, but gained speed quickly. Morgead was close, so close he could almost feel her skin. He thought he caught a whiff of her on the wind and he closed his eyes, hesitating momentarily. He hoped she would be okay.

Maggie was at his heels, but like hell he would let some _human_ beat him. He climb faster, taking the arms two at a time, stretching his body to its limits. He saw a small room, probably used by the power grid people to rewire if needed. He knew instantly that they would be there. While it was not quite the top, it would be an easy gathering place.

As he neared an opening, he gripped an arm hard and swung himself onto the floor of the vestibule. Inside, there was a lot of blood. Morgead almost fainted. Because of who he was, obviously he was not faint of heart. But this…

"Jez!" he called. A weak moan sounded and Morgead rushed to a dark heap on the ground. He couldn't tell body from blood from electrical equipment unless he was up close. He pushed aside what seemed to be a computer monitor and rolled the heap he supposed was Jez onto her back.

"Baby," he said, "I'm here."

Jez smiled weakly, her eyes lidded. "Did we do it?" she asked, her voice wavering. Morgead vaguely noticed that Maggie had caught up to him and had started sifting through the equipment. The rest of the group was not far behind.

Morgead let out a sob. "Yes you did, Jez," he said. "Now we have to get you home."

Jez closed her eyes peacefully. "I'm so glad that you're here," she said, her voice thick.

"Oh, Goddess," Morgead moaned. "No Jez, please. Not this again."

"You're like my guardian angel," she said gently. "You always knew how to save me."

 _Jez_ , Morgead said in her head. _Don't do this now. I swear to God, I'll kill you if you think that you can just die and leave me here!_

Jez tried to smile. She couldn't speak anymore. Morgead could see that it hurt her.

 _Find me in another life?_ she said, her head voice weak.

 _Stop it, Jezebel_ , he commanded. _STOP IT! YOU WILL LIVE THROUGH THIS! Think about everything that you've done to get here! Jez you cannot die! YOU'D BETTER COME BACK TO ME!_

 _Sorry,_ was all Jez said. Morgead went ballistic, shaking her roughly and yelling at her both mentally and physically. He shook her until he realized that he might hurt her more, so then he just focused as hard as he could on holding on to his silver cord, the cord that connected them.

He grabbed her hand and felt the string still tied to her pointer finger. He projected the memory of tying the string onto her in her mind. She didn't stir.

 _JEZJEZJEZJEZJEZJEZ_ Morgead screamed mentally at her.

He felt a hand at his shoulder.

"Morgead," Thierry said, his voice sympathetic.

"Stop it," Morgead said, hugging Jez closer to him. She was still warm. Still able to come back. He didn't relent the mental name-yelling, not even to listen to Thierry's words of comfort.

"I'm not leaving," Morgead said. "I'm staying with her until she wakes up."

"That wouldn't be wise," Thierry said. Morgead growled in response., holding tight to Jez's hand.

Her pointer finger flinched.

Astounded, both Thierry and Morgead jumped back.

 _Jez can you hear me?_ Morgead probed mentally.

Jez stirred slightly, furrowing her brow and clenching her fists, as though she were sleeping. Morgead breathed a sigh of relief and realized that he was crying in front of all the Daybreakers. He didn't care at that moment (though he would care later). He bundled Jez up in his arms, his lips against the side of her face. Jez stirred again, her eyes opening.

"Morgead," she said faintly.

"You did it to me again you idiot," he replied, smiling into her hair.

"You're the idiot, idiot," was her reply.


End file.
